This invention relates, in general, to a device for an upper body support, and, in particular, to an upper body support for a person working on their hands and knees.
People who work on their hands and knees often suffer great lower back, knee and wrist pain from long hours of working in that position. The upper body support will provide support of the upper body weight to alleviate stress and strain on the lower back, spine and muscles, as well as evenly distributing body weight to three points, both knees and the chest. This will relieve strain and pain to the back, hands, wrists and knees, and will free up both hands for working on their hands and knees.
Applications of the upper body support include all flooring work, painting, plumbing, carpentry, electrical, tile and masonry, mechanics, gardening, home and commercial cleaning auto detailing, etc. or any work related task involving a need to be in an “all fours” position. Benefits include longer duration of working, decreased stress and strain on the back, decreased joint and wrist pain, arms and wrist, improved mobility, the ability to use both hands for working, less wear and tear on the body, and increased longevity of working years due to decrease in strain on the lower back, knees and wrists.